I Love you I Need you
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: Hikaru confesses his love for Kaoru, and a few other things. How will Kaoru take it? Will it be for better, or worse? R&R HikaruxKaoru twincest I'm thinking about revising this. Review me if you think I should!


Ok this is my first time making a real hardcore yaoi cause the other one on my account my other friend made it so this is just pretty much some twincest smut…ehheh...It's set in the twins bedroom well duh but...yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did that'd be awsome though!!!

* * *

**I Love you...I Need you...**

"Kaoru...I need to tell you something." Hikaru said moving closer pinning Kaoru closer to the bedroom wall.

"H-Hikaru? W-What is it?" Kaoru asked getting as close to the wall as he could.

Suddenly, Hikaru rushed forward and started kissing Kaoru vigorously. Kaoru went wide-eyed and before he could react Hikaru broke the kiss and said softly, "I like you, in fact I...I love you!" Hikaru said blushing and looking at his feet.

Kaoru looked at the door and back at Hikaru's quivering form and said, "W-what are you t-talking about?!" _Is Hikaru crazy?! I mean yes, I've always liked him and I'm liking our position a little...OK alot! But we're brothers! Twins!!! That makes it worse!! I've got to make a break for the door..._

As if reading his mind, Hikaru put his hands on the sides of Kaoru's head, leaning on the wall, trapping Kaoru where he was. "Kaoru, I know you like this and want more...let's put it this way. I want you, hell I need you!" Hikaru kissed Kaoru again but gentler this time so he doesn't scare Kaoru too much.

Kaoru thought, _Oh god...This isn't good...My resistance is running low!_ Kaoru started kissing Hikaru back harder and with all the passion he had in him while he put his arms around Hikaru's neck.

_I knew he couldn't resist this for too long!_ Hikaru thought while smirking into the kiss. Hikaru kissed Kaoru back with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, and started to lightly bite down on Kaoru's bottom lip.

Kaoru gasped and Hikaru took that oppertunity to plunge his tongue into the other boy's mouth and started to explore it. Hikaru started teasing and playing with Kaoru's tongue and soon they were in a heated battle with each other. When they started coming up for air, Kaoru's hands started roaming all over Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru couldn't take it and pulled Kaoru onto the bed, still kissing him. Kaoru obliged and let himself be pushed down on the bed. They both fell onto the bed with Hikaru on the top and Kaoru on the bottom, still in a battle against each other. Hikaru's hands slid under Kaoru's shirt and started roaming his bear chest and in one swift movement, took off both of their shirts and tossed them onto the ground beside the bed.

Hikaru started kissing down Kaoru's jawline and down his neck. His hands started traveling farther and farther down till he was in his pants. He started playing with Kaoru's erection and Kaoru moaned at this. Hikaru slipped off Kaoru's pants and boxers in another swift movement. He started kissing down his chest and stopped at Kaoru's left nipple. Hikaru sucked and bit Kaoru's nipple while his fingers played with the right one. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru also grinded his own erection into his twins.

Kaoru breathed deeply and said, "H-Hey that's not f-fair!"

"Hm?" Hikaru said looking up and giving him a questioning look.

Kaoru grinned mischeviously at Hikaru and said, "You still have your pants on while I'm left completely naked! I think we should take them off." and just aw swiftly as Hikaru, he pulled off his pants and boxers. "There, that's better..."

Now that they were both completely naked, Hikaru went straight to Kaoru's abdomen and started kissing and sucking down. Kaoru moaned somemore and gasped when Hikaru kissed Kaoru's head and down his shaft. Kaoru moaned louder and more slurred as Hikaru took Kaoru in fully in his mouth, tasting the precum that was already there, and bobbing his head taking in as much as his mouth would allow as his hands started playing with his balls. Kaoru's hands gasped the bedsheets tightly as he gasped and shouted Hikaru's name over and over again, putting his hand on Hikaru's head and bucking his hips against Hikaru's mouth.

After a few minutes of Hikaru giving Kaoru an intense blowjob, and Kaoru moaning uncontrollably, Kaoru came in Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru stopped for a few seconds swallowing the cum. Kaoru was shaking a little bit and breathing harshly.

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his as he started tasting himself from Hikaru's mouth. Soon Hikaru let go and plunged a finger into Kaoru's entrance and started pumping getting Kaoru adjusted to the abnormal object in him. A second finger went in making a scissor movement with the fingers and Kaoru moaned again. When Kaoru thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore, a third finger was entered and all three started pumping in abd out from him.

Considering Kaoru was moaning uncontrollably once more, Hikaru couldn't take it. Hi karu pressed the tip of his cock at Kaoru's entrance.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry. This may hurt a little bit..." Hikaru said just as he slowly entered Kaoru broke through his birgin barriers. Tears started welling up in Kaoru's eyes as he felt a strong pain up his spine. Hikaru waited until Kaoru gave him a sign to continue and was soon pumping in and out. At the same time, Hikaru started pumping Kaoru's cock with his hand to try and take the pain away and soon all of Kaoru's pain disappeared into pleasure.

Hikaru started pumping into Kaoru at a slow, rythmatic pace. Kaoru bucked his hips in an attempt to get Hikaru in deeper as he continuesly hit his sweet spot. Kaoru slowly moaned "Hikaru...f-faster!" Hikaru slightly smirked and pumped at a faster pace. Kaoru kept moaning as they both got closer to cumming together.

Since they were twins, Hikaru and Kaoru both reached 'paradise' at the same time and they both came violently. Hikaru collapsed on top of Kaoru panting hard and sweat rolled down both their faces. Hikaru soon rolled to the side of Kaoru.

"H-Hikaru...I love you too..." And with that, Kaoru fell asleep in the arms, along with, his beloved lover, Hikaru.

* * *

Well? What'd you think? Check out my other fanfictions and review please!


End file.
